


The fear

by Karambol



Category: Brave 10
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karambol/pseuds/Karambol
Summary: That pick was a bad choice, filled his mind with dark toughts and the sensation of...fear.
Relationships: Kirigakure Saizou & Yuri Kamanosuke, Kirigakure Saizou/Yuri Kamanosuke
Kudos: 1





	The fear

**Author's Note:**

> May I offer you a prompt based one shot in this times of need? Haha, I thought so.  
> Again, English is not (will never be...) my first language, but hope you enjoy it.

Darkness. No one to see. Saizo could even feel the cold, the frozen wind down his spine, to his bones. He couldn’t even breathe properly.

_Gods. No. No, no, **no**._

A shinning light it all what it takes.

_“Shit!”_

All the blood in the floor, all the screams…and a tense soundtrack composed by violins and cellos, the camera twitching, and the horrified face of the main character shouting and yelling from the other side of the screen.

“God damnit, you’ll crush my hand!” Yuri protested. Saizo was so tense he didn’t even noticed that he grabbed Kamanosuke’s hand and squeezed it hard. “Don’t you fucking said you are scared by that shit”. Saizo moved his hand away quickly, not willing to show he was, indeed, embarrassed.

“Of course not. It was the stupid music. Were it in real life, I wouldn’t be so tense” complained the older. “How about you? You are not scared?”. Now that was surprising. Yuri was so full of energy, like a bottle of soda about to explode, a bird always about to start a fly. And yet here he was, with a bored expression in that pale, beautiful face that belonged to someone whose personality was far from delicate and soft.

Definitely, Yuri was not scared _at all,_ for Saizo’s surprise.

“This is so fucking typical, I mean” the redhead said “it’s a horror-slasher movie. What did you expect, a happy ending with a wedding? Of course that bitch had to die. She had sex like 15 minutes ago. Is your first rodeo or what?” Yuri scoffed, clearly amused.

“…unlike _others_ , I don’t have much time to be watching videos or movies all day”.

“So you really think you are the only one paying the rent? Sure-“

It couldn’t be undone. Yuri continued making fun of Saizo for the rest of the movie, and the older had a terrible time with that, both with the words of Yuri and the horrible movie. It was no surprise that all the characters died; he would be off guard too if a violent violin music sound at the very same time someone tried to stab him. He would be quite shocked trying to understand what was happening, but thanks to some kind of God, the cases of murderers accompanied with scary movie soundtracks were _rare._

No, not _rare_. None, _none_ , **_none_** , repeated Saizo to himself. None, and if there was any maniac like that, it would be so stupid. In that case, better to have Kamanosuke close, as he was always eager to fight. Maybe not to start it (Saizo helped him to make huge progress so the redhead would not begin to punch everyone) but indeed he would end the fight. It was like carrying a pocket knife that had not to be unpacked. Or like a self defense pepper spray, with the only issue that the _spray_ could end up in jail. Thankfully, all this mess and Yuri making fun of him made Saizo not pay much attention to the rest of the film, and dismissed any kind of attention or conversation during dinner.

_I was shocked. Not scared_ he said to himself.

Well.

He lied.

-

It was already midnight, but it took Saizo ages to fall asleep. The bed was soft and warm and the company was better (like a very plus sized cat that kept him warm by cuddling), but somehow, everytime he closed his eyes he could only see the darkness and the shining knife shaking in front of him. Stupid (because were _stupid_ ) questions filled his mind.

_Did I close the door? The windows? Did I check the gas? Does my phone have battery? What if I need to call the police? I’m sure this brat had some weapons, maybe a knuckle duster somewhere, should I sleep with them? Just in case…?_

All the questions in his head made him so difficult, but Kamanosuke was sleeping right at his side, calmly and peacefully. Maybe only a fire could wake him up, and then he would scream (and maybe, fight the fire back), but for sure, Saizo bet, Yuri wouldn’t be scared if a murderer broke into their fla-

_Wait a second._

**_Where is he?_ **

He tried to reach to him, but his hand only met the cold surface of the bed. Suddenly, it was way to big for him, and it was like Yuri just vanished.

_Where…?_

Then, a noise. Footsteps. Saizo could see the half opened door of the bedroom, and darkness behind it. He wanted to say something, but remembered that speaking while scared was the first mistake in any terror movie, for he didn’t want the murdered to know his loca-

_What the fuckity fuck are you thinking? What kind of stupid things are you…?_

There was a silver sparkle from the darkness. The footsteps where getting closer. Saizo hold his breath.

_Oh my god oh my god **ohmygod** …_

“Shit, did I wake you up?” Yuri questioned, entering the room. He had a half full glass of water in his hand, the liquid shining by the moonlight and all the lights of the city. Tokyo never sleeps, after all.

It took Saizo some seconds to recover his breath, after feeling how his lungs hurt.

“Jeez, what are you doing?” he scolded. Yuri looked at him like he made the most (and probably, was true) stupid questions.

“I was fishing trout, but forgot the rod” replied Yuri bitterly. “What the fuck do you think I was doing…? I went for a glass of water…”

Oh, yes, water. A glass of water. Inoffensive, clear, healthy water.

“In the middle of the nigh?!”

“But what the hell are you crying about? You are always saying we should drink more water… I was thirsty…”

“You’ll want to go to the bathroom later! And you’ll wake me up again!”

Yuri looked at Saizo, narrowed eyes, an angry grimace and sighed.

“What the fucking ever. I’m back to sleep. Let me get back to the kitchen to leave the glas…”

“Forget about it, just leave it…over there” Saizo protested. Even if the light was few, Saizo could see how the expression in Kamanosuke’s face changed. At first, he was a little surprised, but somehow it softened a bit-yet that smirk of him appeared.

“Aah, ok. I get it” he smirked. He left the glass in the night table and fell in his side of the bed, cuddling with Saizo. He stroke his dark, short hair with a gentleness improper of him. Saizo expected Yuri to start making fun of him, any comment about his reactions, and was more than prepared to spit a bitter answer to avoid that embarrasement.

Yet, Kamanosuke did not said a word. He wanted, Saizo knew it, but Yuri was somehow choosing what to say. It was some kind of progress, since filter was never his strength. He was used to sharp, straight, sometimes even cruel words, said without hesitation or even thinking about. But sometimes, Kamanosuke was tangled with his own thoughts, like trying to say the correct thing, or, at least, the less hurtful.

“If I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll try not to wake you up” he said. “I can sleep in the couch”.

_Smooth. What a heartbreaker._ But he was trying his best.

“It's ok. **Stay**. You can wake me up. Just don’t sca… don’t be so sneaky.”

“…ok, ok. Whatever.”

The contact of the warm bodies made Saizo feel safe again. He was aware of how silly that was, and yet, was comforted by it.

“That movie was shit, anyway” said Kamanosuke. “You choose next time.”

“Is there any genre you despise?” Saizo asked, softly. He closed his eyes. His mind vanished all that stupid thoughts of darkness, blood (and horrible knives and violin soundtracks…).

“Hm…” Yuri yawned. “Romantic films bore me to death”.

“That’s what I’ll pick, then”.

A soft grunt from Kamanosuke was the last thing he heard before falling asleep again, no nightmares of any kind involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Person B and Person A watching a horror movie and Person A is scared to sleep alone, so Person B keeps them awake all night, talking about whatever comes to mind.


End file.
